Jeans On
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song by Keith Urban. House and Cuddy spend the day riding House's motorcycle. Rated T. Please R&R!


2/25/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Jeans On". It's sung by country singer Keith Urban and is found on his "Golden Road" CD. It's written by David Dundas and Roger Greenaway. I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. If I did own House or Cuddy they'd have lots of babies!

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship.

House woke up on a Saturday morning around 9a.m and the first thing he did was to reach over and grab his ever present Vicodin bottle and shake out two while pills and dry swallow them. After lying in bed and letting the meds work their magic he got up and grabbed his cane and limped over to the bathroom where he showered and came out wrapped in a towel 30 minutes later. He enjoyed showering in the morning. Then he dressed in a pair of clean blue jeans, faded black t-shirt with a logo of The Who on it, clean socks, clean underwear, and an old pair of tennis shoes. He put on deodorant and brushed his messy hair. House glanced at the clock and saw that it was around 10a.m. and he didn't have much time to waste. He limped into the kitchen and grabbed a plain bagel which he smeared with cream cheese and he had a cup of black coffee while standing at the kitchen counter.

While he ate his breakfast he scoffed at the thought of why he was up so early. House never got up early on Saturday mornings; the earliest he got up on the weekend was noon. He was doing this for her. For Cuddy. He smiled as his mind drifted to his lover.

Lisa Cuddy was a different breed of woman. Different than any other woman he'd ever met. Cuddy could actually take the barbs that he threw at her: the comments about her breasts and ass, how she was paranoid about being a Dean at PPTH and other things. House loved that his lover could also dish it out too making comments about his own manhood and about Stacey, not that he cared about her. In fact, they often joined in gossiping about Stacey. They both hated her. But as much as they argued about each other and about clinic duty, they were excellent lovers and friends. They had stood by each other through the most difficult times, the infarction, Stacey leaving, House's almost suicide, and much more. House would deny it all his life, but Cuddy made him a better person. Cuddy could calm the beast that was within House. They had been together for almost 5 years and they were each others best friend despite their constant fighting.

_When I wake up in the mornin' light  
I pull on my blue jeans and I feel alright  
I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on  
I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on_

_It's the weekend, and I know that you're free  
So pull on your jeans and come on out with me  
Oh 'cause I need to have you near me,  
I need to feel you close to me  
I need to have you near me,  
I need to feel you close to me_

House sat on his couch day dreaming about his lover, Cuddy when his cell phone rang, He looked at the caller ID and answered it. The phone call ended just as soon as it begun and House quickly grabbed his keys to his motorcycle, the black helmet for Cuddy, his wallet, cell phone and was out the door in 5 minutes.

He roared his bike to life and sped off down the street. Not even five minutes later he was there, as was she. They never met at PPTH; they met at a secluded road miles away from PPTH, or any other businesses or city life, especially away from any cops. House smiled and felt himself begin to ache as he pulled up to where Cuddy stood, leaning against her car waiting for him. She looked annoyed, but he knew that that would all change in a matter of a few moments.

House got off the bike and smiled at his lover. Cuddy wore a pair of old dark blue jeans, jeans that hugged her every curve and a black tight fitting Rolling Stones t-shirt. She also wore a pair of old tennis shoes. House limped up to her and she began to rebuke House for being late but she stopped in midsentence as he kissed her deeply, pressing her against the car and making her moan softly. Moments later, they pulled back from each other and Cuddy looked at House and spoke, "You're not going to apologize, are you?" she asked. "Do I ever?" he challenged.

Cuddy grinned at him and kissed him once more. This time it was her turn to play him, she turned him so his body was up against the car and teased him slowly and made him moan. Ending the kiss, she looked at him with a sexy grin on her face.

Cuddy looked at her watch and saw the time and spoke, "We'd better get going". House nodded his head. They walked over to House's bike and House got on and revved up his bike. Once he secured his cane in place, he tossed Cuddy her helmet. Cuddy put it on and then got on the bike. And soon they were off, speeding down the road.

The sun was shining, it was hot, but not humid and everything was perfect. They rode for miles and miles and loved every minute of it.

_(Chorus)  
You and me, we'll go motorbike ridin' in the sun  
And the wind and the rain  
I got money in my pocket,  
I got a tiger in my tank  
And I'm king of the road again _

_I'll meet ya in the usual place  
You don't need a thing except your pretty face,  
I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on  
I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on  
Aw, here we go mamma_

_(Chorus)_

It was hours later when they finally made it back to where they first began. They were both very tired, but both very happy. They decided to meet up at Cuddy's apartment for lunch because House had no food in his apartment, but when did he ever have anything other than soup and peanut butter in his kitchen?

After they ate lunch which consisted of ordering pizza because House didn't want to eat Cuddy's tofu nastiness and Cuddy didn't want to deal with House's complaining about the tofu. They sat outside on Cuddy's patio, talking and laughing and drinking. They both drank water, House had wanted whiskey, but Cuddy said she didn't want to deal with him crashing his bike because he was driving drunk.

The day wore on and eventually House convinced Cuddy to let him use her shower. While House was in the shower, Cuddy washed and dried his clothes. After House had finished his shower, Cuddy took hers and House of course went into her bedroom and stole her favorite pink thong and a few other things. He grinned as he thought of how pissed off she was going to be when she found out he had taken her thongs. When Cuddy was finished her shower, she came out wearing a pair of clean old faded blue jeans, and an old vintage t-shirt of House's that was royal blue and had a logo of Lynard Skynard.

The two lovers spent the rest of the day together, watching TV, mostly what House wanted to watch, which ended up being "The L Word" which Cuddy detested and refused to watch. House of course, gave her play by play commentary on all that was happening. Later on that night, they ordered Chinese food and watched more movies, this time it was Cuddy's turn to torture House. She made him sit through "Runaway Bride", "Pretty Woman" and "Sleepless in Seattle". House moaned and bitched the entire time, but Cuddy knew that he secretly enjoyed it and enjoyed spending time with her.

The two lovers also drank too much wine and whiskey and ended up falling asleep watching "Sleepless in Seattle" while on the couch. The last thought that House had as he fell asleep holding Cuddy was if he could skip work on Monday and do this with Cuddy. To him, there was nothing more enjoyable than riding his bike with her holding on the back on a hot, sunny day.

_When I wake up in the mornin' light  
I pull on my jeans and I feel all right  
Hey I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on_

_I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on  
I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on  
I pull my blue jeans on,  
I pull my old blue jeans on..._


End file.
